Rapunzel's First Ball
by kelly dawson
Summary: It's Rapunzel's first royal ball... In the midst of her being nervous, she learns about Eugene's first love.
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel stared at the plethora of fabric samples laid before her. She was told to pick her favorites so the royal seamstress could put together a dress for her for the Kingdoms ball that was to be held in just three days. All the surrounding kingdoms most noble men and women would be in attendance and honestly, Rapunzel was more nervous than she had ever been for anything in her life….

Leaping off her shoulder, Pascal eyed the fabrics. Looking at Rapunzel he pointed to the pink one that had tiny intricate flowers designed on it. It was pretty, she thought, but she wanted a lighter pink.

"Oh!" She picked one up and waved it in the air. "This is the one!" She smiled and the seamstress took it from her. "Thank you, your highness." After taking her measurements, Rapunzel was free to leave. Opening the door she slid in to the hall way. Pascal nuzzled beneath her brown hair on her shoulder. Stopping by a giant window she leaned out. "It's so beautiful out!" She giggled. "Let's go for a walk in the gardens!" Making her way she was suddenly stopped.

"Your highness, you are wanted in the ball room. You have your lesson in ten minutes."

"Oh! But I wanted to-" Before she could even finish she was whisked away to her room, and within moments she was changed into a ball gown, poofing far out and heels that made her feet ache. After her royal hairdresser pinned the last of her hair up she escorted her down the hall. Opening the large doors, she was pushed in, gently, and she noticed Eugene across the way. He looked rather distressed. She assumed he was blissfully unaware of this lesson as well.

"Welcome, your highness!" Ms. Riffert, the royal assistant to the Queen bowed before Rapunzel taking her hand and leading her to Eugene. The Queen was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room sipping tea. She smiled at Rapunzel who gave her an excited wave back.

"We don't have much time, so we need to focus." Ms. Riffert set Rapunzel beside Eugene who was fiddling with his sleeves. He looked most unsatisfied. "Today, you two will learn to ballroom dance!" She smiled and dramatically threw her arms out to the sides.

Rapunzel had never danced in a ballroom before…. Nevertheless danced a 'ballroom' dance. What was that anyway?

"Now, your highness, if I may instruct you on what to do…" Ms. Riffert took Rapunzel's hands and placed one on Eugene's shoulder and the other in his left hand. Looking in to his gentle brown eyes Rapunzel smiled at Eugene.

"Now, to begin, you take this foot…" Ms. Riffert, with her pretend partner, began to glide across the floor. Slowly, Eugene and Rapunzel did the same. After practicing for over half an hour, it was time to add the music. Rapunzel and Eugene were instructed to practice until told to stop. Meanwhile, Ms. Riffert sat beside the queen, drinking tea, and watched the couple.

"So, how has your day been?" Eugene asked, as he spun her around.

"Alright." She replied.

"Just alright?" He tilted his head to the side and gave her a quizical look.

"Well, I wanted to go out and walk in the palace gardens but then I was told I had to come here… which is alright considering I get to be with you!" She laughed silently and he twirled her again.

"Eugene, where did you learn to dance so nice?"

He looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Oh…. There were a few occasions where Flynn Rider had to woo the ladies with some ballroom dancing…"

"Oh? Thiefs are allowed at balls?"

He was so amazed at how innocent she was. He looked in to her green eyes and in that moment he felt all the rest of the world disappear… It was just them…. Until something slimy was in his ear….

"GAH!" dropping Rapunzel from his grasp he knocked Pascal off his shoulder. "Would you stop that?" He rubbed his ear with his hand and gave Pascal and evil look. Pascal on the other hand just hissed a laugh.

"NO NO NO!" Ms. Riffert ran over to the two. "Oh no! You must never do that, Mr. Fitzhurbert! It is most rude!"

"What's rude is sticking your tongue in someone's ear!"

Rapunzel was laughing and skipped on over to her mother. Eugene sighed and unbuttoned his collar. It was killing him…. All these lessons, meeting, late nights, wearing tight, itchy, uncomfortable clothes….

"Eugene! We're free for the day! Let's change and go take a walk in the garden!"

It was when she smiled that he remembered that he was doing all of this for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel slid through her bedroom door and quietly tip toed down the hall, down the stairs and to Eugene's room. Silently knocking so none of the guards in the near perimeter would hear.

Just as she suspected, Eugene opened the door, smiled, and whisked her in. Pressing his lips to hers, he laid her against the door, closing it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed him closer to her. Eugene, feeling his heart race, ran his hand through her hair while the other rested on her hip. It was silent, the dead of night… the only source of light was from the full moon illuminating the room.

Suddenly, Rapunzel felt her feet leave the ground. Gasping she was looking straight in to Eugene's eyes. He smiled and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently. She layed there, smiling up at him. He stared in to her green emerald eyes and felt his palms begin to sweat. He loved her so much.

Removing his night shirt, he put his hands on either side of Rapunzel, staring in to her eyes. Her thin, short, light pink night gown was taunting him. He wanted so bad to-

"Ooomf!" Rapunzel was inpatient apparently. She grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in. He landed on top of her tiny body and felt as if he crushed her. Opening his eyes, he saw her smiling and giggling.

"Gotta say, Blondie… you learn fast…" he smiled and gracefully kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and her hands wandered to his hair as he made his way down to her chest. Suddenly, he felt her tense up. Lifting his head, he looked up and met her worried eyes.

"Am I going to fast?"

Tears swelled in her eyes. Eugene pulled himself up right, taking her with. Holding her in his arms he rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry…" he silently whispered. He felt so bad. Sometimes he forgot that she didn't know how to do this. She wasn't even aware of this type of thing until a few months ago.

"I-I'm sorry…" She sniffed and rubbed her wet eyes.

"Don't be sorry!" Eugene laughed. He looked down at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'm just…. I'm so nervous for tomorrow!" She hid her face in his chest.

Tomorrow? Tomorrow… OH! The ball!

"Why? You're going to look beautiful! Everyone is going to be so excited to see you! It's going to be your first real royal ball!"

"That's the thing…" Rapunzel released herself from his embrace. She walked over to the window and sighed.

"Ya know… it's my first Royal Ball too." Eugene laughed a nervous laugh. Rapunzel turned around confused.

"But you said, just the other day, that you had danced with other girls at balls before?"

"Well, I did dance.. but not at a Royal Ball."

Her eye brow arched and she looked so confused that Eugene wanted to laugh. It was too cute.

Patting the empty spot next to him, Rapunzel skipped over and sat next to him. It was story time.

"When I was young, about sixteen, there was this girl…her name was Isabelle. She was the daughter to one of the richest men here in Corona. I met her once while hiding out in the woods. I stumbled upon her house and she happened to be outside. I don't know why, but she approached me and asked me who I was. I told her, Flynn Rider. When she asked what I was doing, I knew that if I told her I was hiding from the palace guards, she would surely have me arrested… so I told her I was traveling with my father, got lost and stumbled upon their home. She was a sweet, kind girl and happily took me inside and convinced her parents to let me stay until my father had found me. Anyway, long story short, I was there for a good three weeks. I had shelter, food, warmth, everything was perfect. All I had to do was keep it up. Well, one night there was a party at their home. Isabelle, who I could tell was falling for me, asked me to dance. I was afraid to tell her I didn't know how and stupidly agreed to dancing. When she noticed I couldn't dance, after stepping on her feet.. "he laughed" she took the liberty in teaching me. And that, Rapunzel, is the story of how I learned to dance!"

"What happened next?" Rapunzel had her head resting her hands. She was engrossed.

"What happened next?"

"Yeah! What happened to Isabelle?"

"Well…"

"Did you love her?"

The question completely caught Eugene off guard. He closed his eyes and suddenly, just as if she were standing before him in that very room, he saw Isabelle's face. Her curly brunette hair… dark chocolate brown eyes and that soft porcelain skin…

"Eugene?" Rapunzel poked him.

"Oh! Uh…. Haha…" He nervously scratched his neck. "I don't know…"

"You don't know if you loved her?"

"Well, I had feelings for her…. I mean, she was very beautiful and gosh she was so talented… she had this beautiful singing voice…." He could hear it now in his mind…. He then remembered the night of their first kiss and how he had told her he loved her.

"I did."

"Hmm?"

"I told her I loved her." Eugene sighed. "I told her…. Right after we kissed for our first time. It wasn't until the next day that they found out who I really was… the wanted thief… in fury, her father tried to get me arrested… but I escaped… I never saw her after that…."

It was silent. Eugene waited for Rapunzel to say something…. But nothing came. Looking over at her, he saw her staring off…. Sadness gleaming in her eyes.

"Hey, Puznel? What's wrong?"

She sniffed and looked up at him. Her green eyes wet and shiny, she said, with muffled tears, "You've never said you loved me…."

She was right… he hadn't. He thought it and said to himself. But he never said it aloud to her… not once.

Taking her hand in his he kissed her on the lips. Looking in to her eyes he said "Rapunzel, when I said I loved her… it was Flynn Rider who said it; the boy who wanted to hide from both his true self and the world. He wanted to use her wealth for his own selfish needs…. But, I tell you this now, as Eugene Fitzhurbert, that I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in this world. I don't care that you're a Princess…. You could be that lonely, crazy, hitting people over the head frying pan girl still and I'd love you no matter what. I want to be with you even if it means living out on the streets…. I want you forever. I love you…. I love you…." He closed his eyes and held back his tears. Now he was crying? Ugh, Rapunzel was gonna think he was such a wuss….

Gently, he felt her tiny fingers trace the bottom of his eyes. Opening them, the tears slid down. She smiled and kissed him. She kissed him with so much passion he thought he could die.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, dear!" The Queen pecked Rapunzel on the forehead as one of the castle maids opened the curtains to Rapunzel's room.

Her room? How had she gotten here? Last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Eugene's arms…

"Today is a big day!" The Queen smiled and help Rapunzel put of the bed. Her muffled brown hair was sticking in every which direction. Pascal, sitting on the end of the bed, made a hissing noise as he laughed.

Giggling, the Queen took her hand, "Come on, dear, let's get you washed up."

Rapunzel let out a loud shiver as she retreated from the warm bath. The maid quickly wrapped her in a towel and led her to her closet where she helped her dress. It was Rapunzel's first time seeing the dress she had picked the fabric for. As she looked in the mirror, she gasped.

"Oh! It's wonderful!" She playfully twirled and suddenly lost her balance, falling to the floor beside her vanity, she was a massive clump of fabric.

"You're highness!" The maid ran to Rapunzel and helped her. Rapunzel, fixing her skirt felt somewhat lopsidded…. Lifting her dress, she noticed she broke her heel.

"oops…." She looked up at the maid who instantly ran to Rapunzel's closet in search for shoes to match.

"Knock knock?"

Rapunzel lifted her head to see Eugene, dressed in a rather dashing suit, enter the room. He noticed her crown was lopsided on her head and he skirt was ruffled in the back. Laughing to himself, he walked over to her and fixed her crown. Looking into her green eyes, he was about to kiss her when he realized something about her stance seemed wrong…

"Ahh… Rapunzel? Is one side of you shrinking?"

Rapunzel lifted her skirt rather high, which startled Eugene at first, but he liked it…. Seeing her leg…

"I fell and broke my heel."

"Here you are your highness!" The mad scurried over and helped Rapunzel in to her new shoes. Steadying herself, Rapunzel walked over to her full length mirror and examined herself. As the maid left, Eugene made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatchya thinkin'?" He asked as he pecked her on the cheek.

Rapunzel, tilted her head and widened her eyes…. Then she slightly closed them. Eugene, trying not to laugh, watched her intently. What was she doing?"

"Eugene, do you think I look pretty?"

Eugene felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Rapunzel was, and always would be, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. Gold hair or brown. To him, it was no difference.

"Well… I must say…. The gold hair was rather-"

"I KNEW IT!" Rapunzel flopped in to her chair and hid her face in her hands.

He needed to learn when kidding around was not a good idea….

"I'm just kidding, Rapunzel…" He knelt down in front of her resting his hands on her knees. "Do you wanna know the truth?"

"Yes…"

"The full out honest truth?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel playfully slapped him. "Tell me the truth or I'll get my frying pan out. Pascal knows where it is…. He can get it."

A threat? Daaanng. Eugene smiled and kissed her hand. "Rapunzel, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. More beautiful than any crown, any jewel, any other princess, more than every star in the sky….." He paused and put his hand under her chin and added, "More than any Isabelle…"

Rapunzel sniffed and smiled. "Good. I was worried."

"Worried?" Eugene stood up and put his hands on his hips and arched his brows in confusion.

"Well… last night when you told me that story.. you seemed to be in a trance… like you we're thinking about her and wishing you could see her again…."

See her again? Pfffft. She was certainly silly.

"Blondie, I don't want to lay eyes on any other other girl than you."

"Why? Are you afraid you'll find one prettier than me?" Her face looked mortified.

WHY WAS SHE LIKE THIS? Eugene, keeping his cool, walked over to her and wrapped her up in his embrace.

"Never… not in a million years could any girl in this world ever compare to the beauty you behold, Rapunzel." He kissed her and he could feel her relax. Finally…

"Your highness!" Ms. Riffert opened the door and interrupted the moment. She gasped and gave them a look of disapproval. "Your highness" she bowed "Mr. Fitzhurbert…I'm so sorry interrupt such a 'moment' but I'm afraid there are last minute preparations that are still in need of being finished before tonight's royal ball."

Rapunzel sighed. All she wanted to do was be with Eugene, alone, with no interruptions! "Can Eugene come?" She asked.

"Of course. His opinion is most wanted." Ms. Riffert moved from the doorway to allow the two lovebirds to retreat.

The ballroom was decorated beautifully with vases filled with beautiful flowers, some Rapunzel had never seen before! There was a giant banquet table overflowing with every food imaginable. The candles were lit and illuminated the room so beautifully. Rapunzel was so awe struck, she didn't even notice the King and Queen fishing for her attention.

"Rapunzel!"

"OH!" Rapunzel gasped and felt her cheeks turn bright red. The king laughed and laid a hand on her soft cheek. "Oh darling…." He looked in to those green eyes and for a moment he thought he was able to image how Eugene felt when he looked in to those same beautiful twinkling eyes.

Eugene and the Queen looked at one another and smiled. What a cute moment this was!

CLAAAAANG!

The moment was broken when suddenly a scream and loud crashing noise came from behind them. A maid dropped a platter of fruit and went running out the doors. Pascal, who was sitting beside the mess, curled up to blend in with the mass of fruit. He gave them a look of apologies and hid behind an orange. Eugene, laughing, walked over and picked the little guy up.

"Pascal!" He poked his head and gave a look of disappointed, but with a tiny smile following after. Rapunzel scurried over and held out her hand. Pascal lept from Eugene's to hers.

"Pascal… I told you to go around like that scaring people!" She scolded. Pascal frowned and gave her a sad look. "But I forgive you!" She giggled and kissed him. He smiled and jumped on to her shoulder.

"Alright…. Your highness…" Ms. Riffert motioned for Rapunzel to come next to her. "This is where you will stand and greet your guests. Now, let's practice…."

Eugene clearly was not needed for this part so he walked over to the large windows and looked out. The kingdom of Corona was so beautiful. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined he'd be in charge of it someday… well, that's if in fact he did marry Rapunzel. He still had the pleasure of asking her. Sighing, Isabelle popped in to his mind. Where was she now? Did she ever stop loving him? She was probably married. A girl like her… she was married probably the day after he had left. Although his feelings for her no longer existed, he couldn't help but wonder where she was….

"Fitzhurbert…" The King appeared beside Eugene which startled him. "Your majesty…" Eugene bowed. He felt his palms become sweaty.

" I know you two just meet only a few months ago…. But I see the love you two share…" The King glanced at Eugene with a smile. Where was this headed? Was he going to kick Eugene out? He knew it… all of this was too good to be true….

"You love her."

"Y-yes… your majesty. I-I do." Eugene felt nervous. He began to play with his sleeves as he looked down at the floor. He could hear Rapunzel giggling as her crown fell off her head and fell on to the ground. Her laughter stopped once Ms. Riffert scolded her.

"Look out this window, Eugene."

Eugene? The King rarely ever called him by his first name. Looking at him awe struck he turned and looked out the window.

"You know what I see?" The King asked.

"Umm… houses?"

The King laughed. What a sense of humor this boy had. "I see a Kingdom…. A Kingdom once ruled by my father, and once ruled by his father and his father's father and so on…." He stopped for a moment. "Soon, it will be Rapunzel's turn to Rule Corona. And if I had to chose anyone one to be beside her to help and quide her, I would chose you, Eugene Fitzhurbert."

Eugene was awe struck. How could the King say that? Just a few months back the King wanted to have him hanged! And now he wanted him to rule his Kingdom! Eugene couldn't imagine his life getting any weirder….

"I know." The King read his thoughts. "But you're not who you say you are. You went around for years as Flynn Rider… the dashing bandit; who always found a way out of things. You stole, cheated and lied."

These words were stabbing him through the heart…

"But, I know this is the real you. Eugene Fitzhurbert. The Orphan boy who only wanted a life of riches, happiness…."

"You're majesty" He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but… I don't want riches… I don't want a kingdom. I don't want power or fancy clothes and people bowing down to me… all I want is… all I want is to wake up each morning and to look in to those beautiful green eyes. To kiss the only girl who ever made my heart feel as if it could explode… I just want Rapunzel…."

The King's eyes softened. He looked at Eugene who quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"And all I want, is for you to marry my daughter and make her the happiest princess I know." He smiled and laid a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "Forget your past, Eugene. I may not have known my daughter as she grew up, but I know that she has good judgement…. You will make a fine ruler someday."

Eugene smiled. This moment was so fuzzy feeling! The Kind began to turn when Eugene laid a hand on his arm to stop him. "Your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean I have your permission to ask Rapunzel for her hand in marriage?"

The King glanced over at Rapunzel who was now standing in front of her mother who was fixing her hair. He smiled as he gazed at the two most beautiful women in his entire world. Turning he looked at Eugene and replied "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Eugene watched as Rapunzel greeted people. He felt slightly annoyed when men would take her hand and kiss it, trying to woo her. It disgusted him. Who did they think they were? Didn't they know of him? The great Eugene Fitzhurbert! The only man for Rapunzel.

"She's certainly a sight to see" The Kind stood next to Eugene on the balcony over looking the ball room. Eugene smiled and nodded. "She certainly is…"

After the last of the guests had arrived, Rapunzel looked up making eye contact with Eugene. She motioned for him to come down and join her. Looking at the King for approval, he quickly made his way down and to her side.

"Hey, Blondie!" He quickly pecked her cheek. Giggling she pecked his back. "Would you do me the honor of sharing this first dance with me?" Rapunzel felt her cheeks turn red. She was so nervous! But he gave her a soft smile and guided her to the floor. The music flooded the room and swarms of couples danced around them.

"So, how is your first royal ball going?" Eugene asked.

"I like it!" She semi lied.

"Pfft." He laughed.

"What?"

"You and I both know you don't like it…"

Rapunzel sighed. "It's just… I'd rather be painting…. Or laying outside in the grass, with you…." Eugene smiled. She was so adorable. He was about to lean in for a kiss when his eyes stopped on the figure of a lady approaching them.

"Excuse me, your highness." The young lady curtsied.

"Oh! Hello!" Rapunzel gave her a gentle kind smile. "I'm Rapunzel!" She held out her hand. Eugene laughed quietly. The lady looked confused. But, she took Rapunzel's hand shook it.

"I must say, it is so wonderful to know that our kingdom's lost princess is finally home and safe!"

"Thank you!"

Eugene watched as the two talked. As much as he wanted to continue their dance, he knew Rapunzel loved making new friends. As he watched, he suddenly felt a pain in his heart. As he looked in to the women's eyes he felt something inside him stir….

The women smiled and looked to Eugene who suddenly had a change of expression on her face. Bewilderment? Confusion? Both? It was as if they both were somehow connected…. Eugene blinked and looked at Rapunzel.

"Excuse me, Blondie…. I need something to drink…" He turned away and quickly made his way over to a man holding champagne on a platter. Taking a glass he gulped it down. He stared at the wall trying to regain his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Rapun-" He turned around to see the women looking at him.

"Hello, Flynn Rider" She gave him a small smile and took his hand in hers.

"Isabelle?" He breathed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Eugene blinked. Was this really happening?

He coughed and turned to the balcony. "Let's talk outside….". Isabelle trailed behind him and they made their way out on to the balcony. The moon shone lighting the night sky. Eugene wished it could be him and Rapunzel right now out here… dancing…

"How did you recognize me?" He asked.

"How could forget those eyes…" She laid a hand on his cheek. Eugene stared at her. He laid his hand over hers… just staring. Their first kiss replayed in his head and he could smell the sweet perfume she wore. Still the same perfume from he last saw her.

"I love you still" She whispered.

Eugene snapped back to reality. "whoa whoa…. Umm… sorry, Isabelle… but things have kind of changed in my life and well…. You see…. I'm different now…"

"Please…." She scoffed. "A Princess? I'm surprised no one has caught on to your scheme yet."

"Scheme?"

"Flynn Rider is a thief. What you always wanted was money, a nice home, and I suspect a beautiful lady by your side…" She leaned in close to him and suddenly her lips met his. Eugene, who was unprepared lost his balance and the two fell to the ground. He pushed her away.

"Isabelle!" He wiped his lips in disgust. "What the…." He looked at her in total confusion. "I don't love you. I never did."

"You loved me. You told me! You kissed me! Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." He replied. "I also remember the kind of person I was back then. I wanted your fortune…. Not you." He felt semi bad breaking this to her but he knew he had to…

She gasped and he watched at tears began to flood her eyes. He started to feel bad…. Dangit!

"Look, Isabelle…" He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I… I love Rapunzel… and not because she's a Princess. I could care less that she's one…. I love her because she is the first person who has ever made me feel a certain a way. A way I can't explain. She's everything to me. She's gentle, kind, loving, talented, and just plain out amaaaaazing." He took his eyes off hers. The pain he was causing her was too much. "I'm sorry that I left you all these years thinking I loved you… but… now you know the truth." He sighed and stood up, lending his hand to her. She refused it. He looked at her and nodded. "Fine. Well, I'm going back. Because I have some unfinished business to take care of." Eugene fixed his shirt, and made his way back in to the ball room. Searching for Rapunzel, he saw her nowhere. He suddenly saw Pascal on the banquet table eating oranges. Hurrying over her scooped the little chameleon up.

"Pascal! Buddy! Pal!" He smiled. "Where's Rapunzel? You seen her?" Pascal gave him a condescending look and pointed his tail in the direction where Rapunzel was. Eugene turned his head and looked to see him pointing at a small room hidden right behind a curtain in the ballroom. Thanking Pascal, he set him down and hurried over to the room. Peeking in, he quietly whispered, "Rapunzel?"

Sniff.

Was she crying? Eugene entered the room and walked around trying to find her. It was dark and he tripped over a shoe. Apparently she had thrown them off when she came in. He picked it up and set it on one of the couches. He suddenly spotted her in the corner hunched with her knees close to her face. She had thrown off not only her shoes, but also the top layer of her skirt, revealing her slip.

"Rapunzel…. Now is not a good time to strip down…."

She turned her body away from him.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off. He sighed. He was just having a bad night with the ladies wasn't he? "Rapunzel… did you happen to see anything happen between me and-"

"ISABELLE!" She lifted her head and looked at him angrily.

"Yes, that was her…. But listen, it was nothing. I promise! I told her I never loved her. And it's the truth. When she kissed me, I didn't like it… trust me…." Eugene looked in her eyes and they slowly began to soften. Thank God….

"Rapunzel, I. Love. You. I love you so much it hurts. I love you more than anyone has ever loved. When I look at you, I see the girl I want to be with forever. The girl I was to wake up next to. The girl I want to spend every waking hour with. I want to hold you when you cry. I want to hug you when you laugh. I want to embrace you when we kiss. I want to be with you from now and until forever…." He felt himself tearing up. He quickly blinked them back and reached in to his pocket. Rapunzel gasped. Eugene listed a small box in front of her. Opening it, he revealed a beautiful ring.

"Eugene-" He placed his finger over her lips.

"Your father gave it to me. He told me it was the ring he used to propose to your mother. We wanted to me to use it for you."

"You're?..." Her eyes widened.

He laughed. "Yes, blondie.. I'm proposing to you."

"OH EUGENE!" Rapunzel threw herself on top him knocking him on to his back. As she laid on top of him she began to kiss him.

He could get used to this…..

He gently pulled her away and took her hand in his. "Rapunzel, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!"

He placed the ring on her finger and once again they got lost in a long passionate kiss.

Eugene could definitely get used to doing this.

OKAY! So that was my FIRST Tangled Fanfiction! Tell me what you think! In all honesty! I'm open for criticism =]


End file.
